Apart Of Their World!
by Jessfairy88
Summary: What would happen if you could go into the books. What would happen if your fantasy became reality. Cas found out the hard way be careful what you wish for you just might get it. But would an untold destiny and a suductive irresistable bear convince her the dark hunter world would be her new home or would she return to her own world?
1. Welcome to thier world

**_Authors note:_**_This is my first dark hunter story I hope yiou like it._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own the dark hunters or the series only the oc an a few other characters._

* * *

It was a cool comfotable night an as the wind blew I could hear the howling in my mind. Who am I? My name is Cassie Katsaros my friends call me Cas. An true to my last name i indeed have curly hair. I was just your typical average 26 year favorite pasttime was in my Dark-Hunter world. I closed Night Play one of my favorite an sat back. What would it be like to be in this at the clock I sighed.

"10 PM man I'll have no sleep for work." Switching off my light I laid my head down an closed my eyes letting my mind drift into my dark hunter dreams. As I drifted a though passed through my mind.

"I would give anything to be in this world for real."

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm blaring. I got up quicklu showered an packed my bookbag with a change of clothes, my wallet, my laptop an my three notebooks that contains my dark-hunter fantasies. As I looked up there was a crow on my window seal. I should habe thought that strange, but paid it no mind. Grabbing my stuff I left for work.

The day was slow an a strange storm worked its way through town so i didn't have many customers. Which I didn't mind I go to work on my stories.

It was 5 minutes till I left when a man in a black trench coat walked in. He walked up to the counter an looked at my notebook. I quickly closed it.

"Dark-Hunters... Interesting."

"Do you know the book."

"I know of them yes."

I stepped to the counter. "How can I help you sir?"

"Nothing."He walked out.

"That was strange." I turned to see Lucinda my replacement."See ya later Lucy."

"Bye Cas."

I grabbed my book shoved in my bag an left out the door.

"Hey Cas."

I stopped to see Lucinda running to me. "What?"

"This is yours."

I took the small oranate wooden box. Opening it I gasped. Inside was a necklace. The necklace had a blood red crystal like stone, but what amazed me was the symbol on it. It was Acherons symbol, Whoever gave me the necklace know I liked Dark-Hunters.

I could feel someone behind me, my heart raced. I wanted to run but I knew it would make things worse. I was just a block from my nhouse when...

"Cas!"

I drew to a stop, another mistake, how did he know my name. I stood frozen in place his breathe tickling the back of my neck. After a deep breathe I turned around an saw a familiar pair of eyes. Immidiatly I reconized him, but through myself crazy.

"Cas? Nice necklace!"

"What do you want... Jaden?" Probably a mistake Cas.

He smiled. "So you do reconize me."

"I just read about you. Now I know I'm in a dream."

His eyes glistened an I felt the supernatural power swirl around me. I swallowed I couldnt believe this was Jaden from the dark hunter WORLD.

"What do you want Jaden?"

"To make a deal of sorts. You wished to be in my realm. I'm here to grant you that wish."

"But for what price?"

"No price."

I eyed him. "No price? No nothing?"

"Nope." He smiled a smile yhat made my stomach clench. "How about we seal the deal as they do in your favorite tv show."

I gulped knowing what he meant. Knowing how demons sealed deals on supernatural. Before I have a second thought Jaden grabbed me by the arms yanking me closer slanting his lips nipping my lip. He pulled back an inch.

"Kiss me back!" He slanted his lips over mine again. I've read enough about Jaden to know you do as he says an don't piss him off. So I squezzed my eyes shut an poured what I could in the kiss.

Everything went cloudy I could feel myself spinning. Suddenly Jaden was behind me growling. A searing pain erupted on my neck. I couldn't breathe out of my corner of my eyes I saw Jaden lift his head from my neck. I watched as he licked blood, my blood from his lips.

He looked at me. "Good luck," an let me fo. As Jaden disappeared everything spin faster.

I started to feel sick from the spinning I threw out my hand an felt brick cutting into it, suddenly everything stopped. stomach took a moment nto settle but once it did I opened my eyes an gasped. It was night an I was in an alleyway. 'What had I gotten myself into?'

I stepped away from the wall picking up my bag. Reaching inside I grabbed my knife an placed it in my pocket. Straightning I stopped at the feel of someone behind me. 'Please dont' be what I think it is.' Because in the books there was only one creature who would sneak up on people.

"Hello Lovley."

I thurned an held back a groan as I saw the four heads of blond hair. Hell they were Diamons. 'Not even in this world a minute an suddenly I'm under attack.'

"Sorry boys but I haven't the time for this." I tired to walk past but they stopped me.

"Oh but we have all the time in the world to play wityh you."

I growled hopeing they would go away. "Listen ink blot I haven't the time or the patience for you so if you don't wnat to be dust get the hell out of my way."

They laughed. "Big words for a little girl." They ganged around me cutting off my escape, as the head guy grabbed me lowering his head to my already bloody neck. A growl sent everyone attention to the alley entrance. Six men stood there. I reconized the quads easily as well as Fang and Vane.

Dev stepped forward. "Your on Sanctuary territory I suggest you gentlemen leave."

Head guy holding me growled. "No way she is a prize and I will have her soul."

I reached into my pocket an grabbed my knife an flipped the blade out. "Think again ink blots." I sliced his hand, he let me go, twisting I drove the knife into his chest. He vanished into gold dust, Seeing a broken pipe on the ground I rolled it onto my foot an kicked it up into my hands. Twirling it I stabbed the closest Daimon in the chest. With the other Diamons attention on me the quads attacked. Everything was crazy. I felt like I was going crazay. The adrinaline pumped through my veins and felt almost out of my body. The Diamons disappeared through a bolthole. One of the quads walked to me an I nknew it was trounble because it was Remi. Without a throught I took the pipe and hit him upsoide tyhe face.

"Stay away from me."

Dev walked over his hands up. "Its alright we wont hurt you."

Remi growled an took a step closer intending to take the pipe. I spun trying to hit him again. He jerked the pipe from my hands and grabbed my wrists knocking me down an pinning me to the ground. I thrashed under him.

He growled. "Calm down."

"Get off me bear." He was taken aback from me knowing what he was his attention wasn't focused so I took advantage an kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain but recovered. He laid his forearm against my throat, an applied pressure. I fought grabbing his arm wishing I had the strenght to make him let up.

"Remi! Calm down!"

The forarm was gone. I coughed to regain my breathe. I liiked up and felt everything go dark. "Apostolos." An with that I fainted for the first time in my life.

* * *

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	2. Author's Note

I am sorry for such a long delay in my updates so much has been going on I can never get to a computer long enough. I promise more updates are coming for alot of my stories. I hope to add more chapters to these stories .

**Power Rangers**  
Embracing your Destiny

**Stargate Atlantis**  
A New Member

**Phantom of the Opera**  
The New Angel of Music

**Supernatural**  
The light in the darkness  
Danger in a beautiful package

**Dark-Hunter**  
Apart of thier world  
The warrior for his Heart (Coming soon)

I have chapters ready to go for all these stories but my time on computers have been limited I promise have more up soon. Please be patient with me.

Thank you again for your support on these stories I always love to see someone enjoying them and as always. **HAPPY READINGS!**


	3. What's up Doc!

Remi stood an looked at the spitfire who had fainted. "Damn Atlantian what you'd do?"

Ash frowned at the girl who knew his secret. "I did nothing."

Dev stepped forward. "What did she say? What does Apostolos mean?"

Ash stiffened. "Its Atlantian."

"For?"

He knew he had to lie. " Nightmare."

"What?"

"It means nightmare. I guess she thought she was in a nightmare."

Remi looked at her. "What do we do with her?"

Ash looked up. "Take her to Carson to patch her neck. Then she stays here till I figure out what she is?"

"What do you mean what she is?"

Ash looked down. "She's human but something more."

"She's not dangerous is she?"

Ashe shoke his head. "No not dangerous. Only different." With that he left.

Dev sighed. "Alright lets get her inside and to Carson's office." H esmiled. "Remi pick her up."

Remi growled. "Fuck that I'm not touching her."

"Remi she's injured."

"I don't care she attacked me. We tried to help her and she attacked me."

"She's scared. Just do it!"

Remi growled in fustration. "Fine." He reached down an roughly picked her up.

"Easy Remi."

"Screw it." He left everyone an flashed inside the Peltier house. As he walked down the hall the woman in his arms stirred, he stopped an looked at her. Her face softened, she sighed an seemed a shift closer to him. Remi just staired at her a moment. With a shake of his head to clear his mind an continued to Carson's office.

He walked in an sat her on the examining table. "Carson?"

"What?" He walked through the an ajoining door. "Who is this?"

"Don't know she was attacked by Diamons. Put up one hell of a fight. Ash said to bring her to you."

"She's human whu bring her here?"

"He wants her here till he figure out what she is."

"Alright." He grabbed his stuff an walked over an cleaned her neck.

"Hey Remi? Does this look like a Diamon but to you?"

Remi looked. "No to tell you the truth looks more like a demon bite."

Carsone put some ointment on the wound an bandaged it. He stood up and took his penlight an lifted one of her eyes lids. H eshined the light in her eye an jumped back.

Remi stepped up. "What is it Carson?"

"Look at her eyes." He opened one an shined the light again. Remi looked at her eyes they were ice blue but they swirled with a forest green till they sat back to ice blue.

"Freaky!"

Carson put up the penlight. "Lets get her into a pare room."Carson went to pick her up but Remi stopped him.

"I got her doc." Remi picked her up and carried her down the hall to the spare room. Walking in he deposited her on the bed and left.


	4. Warning!

Sometime later Cas awoke her senses still jimbled. She opened her eyes slowly thinking she was still dreaming. Her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't her room. Where was she?

She heard the floor creak outside the door. Slowing her breathing she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. She heard the door open an close, she prayed they would leave.

"I know your awake."

The growl in the voice made her eyes snap open. It was Remi who stood by her hed. She gulped as she came face to face with the bear from her stories an the man in her fantacies. She knew she had to act dumb.

"Who are you?"

Remi took a deep breathe letting her voice wash over him." You know who I am?" He tilted his head an Cas had to admit it made him cuter. "You called me a bear."

Cassie swallowed. "I'm sorry. I was scared an your as big as a grizzly. Not to mention as intimagating as one."

Remi had to hide his laugh as kept his scowl up. "Who are you?"

"Cassie Katsaros my friends call me Cas."

"Well Cas how did you get here?"

Her cheeks turned pink an he knew she was lieing. "I don't remember."

Remi crossed his arms over his chest making his muscles flex under his shirt. "You lieing. Now tell the truth or I'm throwing you out on your ass."

"I don't remember."

Remi took a step forward leaning over forcing Cas to shrink back against the pillow. He placed his palms on the bed on either side of her head. He leaned closer an growled. "Lie to me again." He moved his thumb to press against her neck on the wound. The made Cas's eyes removed his thumb. "I know for a face what this is an where you got it."

Cas got mad she lifted her head an inch from him. "Just because you have a broken heart doesn't mean you can be a bully." She gasped realizing what she said and covered her mouth.

Remi's face turned red. "What did you say?"

"I... I." Before she could say anything the door opened as Ash walked on.

He smirked. "Didn't interupt anything did I?"

"No" They both said.

Cas looked over an noted her backpack was in Ash's hands. She went to take it an he pulled it away. "Can I please have my backpack Ash."

Remi shot straight. "How do you know him, how do you know any of us?"

Cas swallowed thinking about the notebook in her bag that had history on everyone. Quickly she remembered Ash could read her mind an she tried to blockl him.

Ash raised a brow openeing her backpack pulling out her large black notebook. He ruffled through it/ After looking through it Ash closed the book an looked up. Cas could hear his voice in her head. "This information is dangerous." With that her notebook burst into flames. He pulled out her red notebook. Cas's cheeks redened as he looked through it. Ash looked at Cas a slight smile on his lips as he replaced her notebook into her backpack.

"Now how did you gethere?"

Cas sat up." In truth I haven't a clue how he got me here."

"He who?"

"I mean it isn't even scientificly possible for me to be here."

Remi sighed. "Cas?"

"I mean who would have thought it possible."

"Cas?"

"To be here or to be at Sactuary."

Remi sat down an covered her mouth with his hand. "Take a breathe an tell us who is 'he'. ". He removed his hand.

Cas took a breathe. "Okay sorry about ramblin it is just so crazy."

Ash's brow raised. "Cas who brought you here."

"Jaden."

Ash jolted." Why would he bring you here?"

She hrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Ash pulled up a cahir and turning it straddled it. He crossed his arms over the back. "There is something your not telling us. An there is something different about you I can't place."

Cas smirked. "It's because I'm not of this world."

"Not of this world?"

She sighed. "I can't explain it an you'll think I'm crazy."

Asj tilted his sunglasses down showing his mercury eyes. "Try me."

Cas lowered her head na dpeeked at Remi from the corner of her eyes. She looked up at Ash an in her head she spoke yo him. "I'll tell you everything but please make Remi leave."

Ash nodded his head slightly an turned his sttention to Remi. "Remi could you leabe I'll talk to her alone."

Remi growled he hated to be left out of this but he knew not to argue with Ash. Without a word he got up and left.


	5. Heart to Heart

Cas sighed and settled back against the wall. "First Ash I know you can, so can I have my black notebook back please." When he raised a brow she wuickly continued."You can distroy the pages you odnt' want anyone to know about."

Ash reached into his black backpack an pulled out her notwbook tossing it to her. "Now talk."

She sighed. "You still won't believe me."

"Try me Cassie Katsaros."

"I'm from another world, or realm, hell I don't know what you would call it. You see the reason I know so muach about everyone is that in my world this all this is just a series of books.

"Books?"

"Teah I know it sounds crazy."

"It is crazy."

She pursed her lips as she looked at Ashe. "Then how else would I know that first time you were with Tori you couldn't hold your sprite. So that caused you to be drunk and reviel who you were."

Ash's fave never changed. "Okay an how are you here?"

"I had wished to be in this world an the next day on my way home from work Jaden appeared saying he's here to grant my wish. He ge grabbed me, everything started to spinning. Next thing I knew he'd bit me and seemed to have been drinking my blood." She pulled the necklace she had gotten off. "Everything happened after I got this necklace."

"Can I see it?"

Cas tossed Ash the necklace. He looked it over. "Where did you get this?"

"Don't know it was an unkown gift."

Ash gave the necklace back and looked at Cas. "Well there is something different about you, because you are not effected by me."

Cas laughed. "You mean about you being touched by your Aunt Epthymia an are irresistable to all."

He nodded and Cas leaned closer and touched his arm. "Sorry Ash but no not me." She tilted her head. "Though in my world there are many women who know everything there is to know about you and still love you. But me...I don't know I always saw you from Simi's point of view, a father figure of sorts."

Ash laughed. "Really? How'd your father take that."

Cas sighed." I have no father. A man raped my mother an I was the result. He disappeared there was never any trace of him."

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder."I'm sorry. What about your mother won't she be worried about your being missing?"

"My mom died 3 Years ago." She curled her legs to her chest. "I have no one from my world."

Ash sought to change the subject. "So you like the bear?"

Cassie's cheeks redened at the memeory of Ash looking at her books. "Yeah I was always drawn to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah an strange enough is that I never couls see anyone else. When I started the books they were just wonderful stories. But the first time I read about Remi it was like my world zeroed in on him. I meant before reading about hi0m nothing, after i'd see him in my dreams."

"An this all happened after reading about him."

"Yeah... I know I'm crazy."

"No your not crazy. Tell you what why don't you get some sleep an we'll make decisions tomorrow. Now I don't want you doing anything but relaxing. I'll let the Peltier's know you are to stay in the room."

Cas smiled. "What about the bathroom."

"There is an ajourning one."

Cas sighed and hugged herself tigheter. Even putting on a brave face was hard she was so petrified. Ash sensing this stood up and sat besdie her an put his arm around her like he does Simi when he needs to comfort her. What surprised Ashe was that instead of tearing into him like many woman would Cas leaned closer curling up in his arms much like Simi would and laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks Ash."

He tightened his arms a second. "No problem."

Cas touched the dragon tattoo on his arm. "You are one lucky deamon Simi you have a wonderful Akri no wonder you turn out to be a high quality demon."

Ash laughed an a moment later the dragon tattoo moced and the demon stood infront of Cas.

Simi smiled. "I like you your smart."

Cas looked up. "I'm not smart if I was smart I wouldn't be in trouble."

"You in trouble? Tell Simi I has my BBQ sauce and its close to dinner time."

Cas laughed. "Thanks Simi you always now how to make someone feel batter."

Simi laughed herlsef at Cas giving her a big hug. "The Simi say you are high quality sister."

"Thanks Simi." With that Simi floated right back to Ash's arm. He stood up.

"Get some rest write or do something just don't leave Sactuarty. At least not alone yet."

"Does that mean I can go down to the bar?"

"To eat yes but don't leave."

"But what do I do for money I only hvae 30 dollars on me. Heck I'm sure my bank card won't work here either."

Ash reachd in his backpack an pulled out a black pouch."Here use this for now." He gave her the pouch.

When Cas ipening it her eyes bulged. "Ash I can't take this."

"Yes you can it should last a little while for you."

"A little while? Ash this must be 4,000 here."

Actually it's 10 I'll send Simi over tomorrow so you cna go shopping for clothes. As for now give me a lsit of your sizes an I'll see that you'll get some now."

Cas blushed as she wrote down her sizes. Ash folded the paper. "Now rest everything will be alright."

Cas jumped off the bed and hugged Ashe. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Noe get some sleep." Cas laid down and Ash covered up. Wheather it was stress the shock or just being tired Cas fell asleep quickly.

Ash smiled down at the young woman who fell asleep. He tucked the blankets around her and slwoly walked out of the room his mind racing. It was strange how he had no affect on her but he like that. It was a little unusual that she saw him as a father figure but looking at it from Simi's point of view he could understand it. He could already feel himself become protective over this little spitfire as he would Simi. Another daughter. He wanted to smile. How would Tori take all this. He would have to show her everything when he got home. He found Remi and Aimee talking with Dev, Fang, and Zar.

"What's up Atlantian? How is the guest?"

"She's good a little scared being in this situation."

Aimee stepped forward. " So what will we do with her."

"Nothing leave her be. She is to stay here I made her promise to not leave Sactuary at least not alone. Simi will come by tomorrow so she can go shop for clothing. But she is to stay here."

Remi growled knowing there was something different about the woman. "What is she? An why not just rhow her out on her ass?"

Ashraised a brow at Remi. "Because I said so bear... An besides she needs to be protected."

"Why?"

"She's powerful... I can sense power in her barried deep like she doesn't know she has it. In the coming days much will be revieled. For now let her rest an come to terms with everything. Because whereever she is from I have a feeling she'll never go back." With that he left.


	6. Something About Her!

Cas snuggles deeper into her pillow and sighed. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to slip back into her dark hunter dream. It was a strange one she had went into the dark hunter universe and met many of them. But she knew when she opened her eyes she would be back in her room and have to get ready for work. She turned and pulled the blanket to her chin and noticed how scratchy the blanket was. She had a nice soft comforter on her bed not some scratchy hospital blanket.

She sat up with a start and looked around. She felt her heart skip a beat. It wasn't all some dream she really was in the dark hunter world. She wrapped her arms around her knees pulling them to her chest. She also remembered getting bit by Jaden as well as being attacked my Diamons and then meeting the Peltiers and Ash. Who else will she meet? She didn;t think her heart could take that.

Getting up she walked over the a black desk that wasn't there before and opened the box. Inside was clothing for her... Thank goodness no underwear. She undressed and dressed in the jeans and the beautiful Black and Red Madallion one shoulder top. Getting her shoes on she saw the note at the bottom. She picked it up and saw her name wrote in beautiful handwritting.

_Cas,_

_Hope everything is okay and to your liking. Once you awaken go down and get something_  
_to eat an tell them to call and I'll send Simi over so you can go shopping._  
_It is hard for me to say but there is a chance you will have to stay at Sanctuary_  
_during your stay here. I have talked with Aimee and she had agreed to make the room you _  
_are currently in your own. A large bed is being delivered as well as a chaise and chair. I saw you liked to draw so there are a few storage shelves coming as well. Go enjoy shopping get everything to make your stay comfortable. Remember if you ever need anything the Peltiers are there and Tori and I are but a phone call away. _

_Ash,_

Cas smiled softly. He really was like a father... A good father. She sighed and grabbing her Purple Keds Laptop backpack she put her stuff inside. Her supernatural wallet the black money bag Ash gave her and she knew it was stupid but she threw in the three Dark Hunter Books she had. Night Pleasure, Night Play and Night Embrace. Putting the bag on she brushed her hair and put the confounded curls in a ponytail. How she wished she could straighten her hair.

Slowly walking out she looked down the halls and saw no one. She turned left an saw a dead end. Going right she took the stairs down. She felt lost.

"Going out?"

Cas jumped and turned to see a tall muscular native american man. "Um..."

He smirked. "How are you feeling today? Does the bite any?"

She took him in a second as reconition hit her."No I'm fine Carson but thanks for asking."

Carson looked at her in mild shock a moment before he nodded. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes how do I get down to the bar?"

"Come I'm heading there myself." She followed him as he walked down another set of stairs and out the door nodding to the man who stood to the side. Cas remembered reading about him but at the moment couldn't remember the name. She followed Carson to the bar an sat as he turned back to her.

"Tonight I want you to come see me so I can change the bandage and check the wound."

"Okay."

"You have a good day."

"Thanks Carson." As soo as he walked off Colt walked up with a smile.

"Well good morning."

"Hi Colt? Hows the morning?"

"Good. What can I get you Beautiful?"

"Well two things." She smiled. "Ash said to have you let him know when I came down to eat. As for something to eat. I want your biggest steak an your largest soda."

"How do you like your steak?"

"Medium."

"You got it." He walked off an Cas sat her pack at her feet as she looked ahead. There was a mirror infront of her and she examined her reflection. She looked the same other then a bandage on her neck. A few minutes later Colt returned with her drink and food an as soon as he sat it down Cas tore into it not realizing how hungry she was. But unknown to her she was being watched.

Across the bar two large men sat and ate on steaks as they watched Cas. One was a large blond man the other had long black hair. Blondie took a bit from his steak an looked up.

"She had quite an appetite."

Black hair smirked. "Indeed she does." She looked at her. "She looks so much like her mother."

Blondie smirked "I say she looks like her father. But she is indeed a beauty to behold as well as fear."

Black hair laughed. "Indeed brother she is a beauty. I know mother would approve. I wonder if father will?"

"We will soon see. I ma surprised to see her here."

"As am I but not displeased."

"What of her mother?"

Black hair looked down." I am told that her mother had been dead for 3 years."

Blondie was silent a moment." I'm not sure I like her being here around so many bears... and males at that."

Black hair laughed. "Don't worry there is no problem."

"How long till her powers show?"

Black hair whipped his mouth. "I am unsure it could be any minute or any day. But I see her fighting instincts are intact."

"Yes she seemed surprise she knew how to fight last night."

Black hair looked up." An with the were's help they didn't need us."

Blondie smiled. "But you still intend to keep an eye on her."

Black hair laughed. "As you have already planned to brother."

Their laughing died as the door opened and a group of 6 large biker men walked in. "Well brother we will see how her fighting is I sense trouble."

Black hair glared as the head guy headed to Cassie. "As do I. We will help _only_ if they need it or that bastard _touches _her."

Cas had just finished her steak and pushed the empty plate away when she felt someone behind her. Sneaking a peek in the mirror she saw the men who were behind her. She quickly grabbed her bag and acted like she was putting something up.

Colt walked back out with Cherif and Fang on either side of him. "What can I do for you gentleman?"

The head guy laughed. "Well for one give us a round of scotch and second." As a waitress walked by he grabbed her and pulled a gun out to her head. "Give all the money you got."

Cas saw the men growling and shaking with anger. "We don't take kindly to threats."

Head guy pushed the waitress to the guy on his left and walked up gradding onto Cas. "Well then the ladies here will keep us company till you get the money."

Cas looked at her eyes in the mirror thinking of what to do. Suddenly she saw her eyes start to swirl with a bright green color and she knew exactly what to do. Setting her feet she drove her fist into his groin and as he double forward she threw her head back busting him in the nose sending him to the floor. The man holding the waitress was so startled that he let her go and she ran off.

Cas stood up and faced the men who stood infront of her. An she wasn't alone. To her right stood Colt, Remi, and Etainne, to the right was Cherif, Fang, and Quinn. She looked back at the biker group and smirked. "Don't you idots read. The sign said come in peace or leave in pieces and clearing you didn't come in peace so I suggest you leave now before you do so in pieces."

Head guy stood up. "You little bitch!" He whistled and 4 more men walked in. Cas saw Dev walk in behind them and two large unknown men stood on Dev's side.

"Again leave now."

"No." The men rushed forward intending to get thier prize. Cas faced off agaisnt head guy. She had no clue how to fight at least that is what she thought but as she threw punches to send the man back something in her awoken and she felt herself fly. She knew exactly what to do how much force to use and were to use it. She snuck a peak and saw the men had taken care of the others and she was still holding her own.

Head brute landed a good punch across her temple dazing her making her fall to her knees. Before he could kick her in the stomanch she rolled and kicked his feet out from under him making him fall to his knees. Jumping up she kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Fang looked up. "Dev call the police so these men can go to jail."

"Already did." Dev looked at Cas. "Damn girl. Were did you learn to fight like that?"

Cas took a deep breathe to slow her racing heart. "I really don't know."

Blondie and Black walked up to Cas noticing how the men stiffen as if to protect her. "Did he harm you?"

"No I am fine. Thank you for helping."

When she looked at the black hair man she felt like she knew him and he had not said a word to her he was just stairing. Fang seeing this pulled Cas away and looked at the men.

"I think you for helping. Let Dav know what you order was and it is on the house for helping."

Getting the hint Blondie and black hair nodded and left. Fang guided Cas back to the bar an sat her down. "Cassie do you know who those men were?"

"No. Why was he stairing at me like that?"

"I don't know. But we'll look into it if need be."

"No thats okay. Thanks for the concern Fang."

Just then the police came in and took the men away an after getting thier statements left themselves. Not a minute after the police left Simi walked in.

"Cassie!"

"Simi!" Simi ran forward and hugged Cas.

"Ready to go shopping?"

"Okay."

Cherif grabbed some keys and walked up. "Ash asked me to drive you guys so I can help tote everything."

Cas saw how unconfortable he was about that an she smiled. "How about we let you rest at the food court and we'll load everything you'll just have to help unload it back her."

Cherif smiled. "Works better."

Cas grabbed her bag and pulled it on. "An if your a good boy Cherif I'll buy you an ice cream."

Cherif threw his head back and laughed as they walked out. Fang shoke his head as he looked at the others.

"There is something about that girl..."

Colt smiled. "That makes her feel like a little sister almost?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah. I know we are protecting her an dbeing weary of her as well but there is something about her that makes me feel like she is just one of us."


	7. This can not be real!

Cas was sure her feet were going to fall off. Who would have though shopping with Simi was so tiring. Well she did. She should have remembered reading about how Simi shopping and how Ash spoiles her. Cas actually had to make Simi take a break so she could sit down in the food court with Cherif and get a little something to eat. As exactly like she had joked she bought her and Cherif and ice cream. They sat there for an hour just talking. At one point she had Cherif check the area because the men from the bar the blonde man and the black hair man seemed like they were following her. Cherif found nothing.

After another hour at the mall Cas helped Cherif load the bags. She bought so many clothes then a lot of art supplies so she wouldn't board. _'Need to ask Aimee about working at the Sanctuary while I am here' _she thought to herself. Getting in the truck she watched Simi leaned forward and whispered something to Cherif.

"Really Simi?"

"Yes I want to take her there."

"Okay."

As they drove off Cas looked out the window and saw the two men again. "Cherif its them."

Cherif stopped the car and seeing them got out and went to walk toward them but in an instant they were gone. Cherif got back in the SUV." Cherif?"

"Who are these guys? They just disappeared." He looked at Cas. "Are you positive you don't know them?"

"No but..."

"But?"

She looked off as if in some memory. "Something about them seems familiar."

Cherif noticed her hands were shaking so he covered her hand with his. "It'll be okay.

Cas sighed an sat back an chuckled when Simi leaned forward to play with her hair. "Don't worry Cassie. If someone tries to hurt you remember I has my BBQ sauce and it is always dinner time." Cas and Cherif bother burst out laughing.

"Thanks Simi."

Cherif stopped on the corner. "There is no parking close by I'll park an be right over."

"Okay." Simi jumped out and was bouncing on her feet waiting for Cas. Cas looked around.

Cherif sensing her discomfort patted her shoulder. "Hey those guys are no where near and Simi is very protective of her family. Your safe."

Cas nodded. "Thanks Cherif." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before getting out an heading off with Simi.

Cherif took a breathe and touched his cheek. What is it with this woman? He liked woman hell he loved the feel of thier womanly curves agaisnt him. An Cas was a beautiful woman one he is usually attracked to. So why the hell does it seem like he couldn't feel any attraction. She felt more like family then anything which is wierd being they didn't know much about her. She seem like the perfect little sister. One he knew he would be very protective of.

He sighed as another thought crossed his mind. Why is it that when he did just try to think of her sexually he felt like he was betraying a brother. What the hell was that about. As he went to park he noticed a small black book on the floor. Picking it up he saw it was a small sketch book. It must have fallen from Cas's bag. He opened it and swallowed. As he flipped through the pages there was one picture that was consistant. She had drawn the family but the one brother she drew the most was Remi. Did she have a thing for Remi? He made the plan he was gonna talk to her later about that. Shutting off the SUV he locked up and made his way toward the ladies.

Cas followed Simi as they walked down the street.

"Simi where are we going?"

"One more store."

"Simi?"

"Come on Cassie!" She grabbed Cas's hand and pulled her into a store.

"Simi?"

"Bridie." Simi let go of Cas and ran over to the woman and hugged her. Cas took a moment to looked around. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my." She saw Vane and Fang standin with Bride, Amanda, Grace,Tabitha and Sunshine.

Vane and Fang looked up Vane smiled. "I see you cleaned up okay. Gotten rid of the dirt and blood."

Bride smacked Vane's arm. "Be nice."

"So this is the girl that was found behind Sanctuary." The deep voice made Cas jump. She turned and screamed at the men behind her. Falling down she scooted back till her back hit a display cabniet.

One stepped forward. "It's alright."

"No its not it's impossible this is impossible. How the hell is this possible."

One rasied a brow. "You talk in riddles."

"Why would I not when I'm in the same room with... Simi am I going crazy.

"Nope." she giggled.

"So I'm really seeing..."

"Yeap."

Bride tilted her head. "Seeing who?"

"For one thing Fang and Vane Kattalakis and you his wife then freaking Amanda, Tabitha, Grace, and sunshine some of the strongest women. Not to mention these four." She jestered to the men. "Julian, Kyrain, Talon, and Valarius. Man I really have gone crazy. Simi I want to just side in my room."

"Who is Sherrilyn Kenyon?"

Cas sat straighter when she saw Kyrain held both her bag an a book. "Night's Pleasure?" He looked at her and went to open the book.

"No!" Cas held out her hand an the book sailed out of Kyrain's hand right at Cas. She was so startled she didn't catch it , it hit her right in the nose. She put her hand up to her nose. "FUCKING CROWLEY BULLOCK!" She pulled her hand away an saw the blood. "What the hell just happened?"

Talon walked over and Cas stiffened as he squatted by her and held his hand on her nose.

"You broke your nose."

"Me?" Her eyes widen as she tried to stop the blood which was falling all on her clothes.

"Hold still." She remained still as Talon healed her.

Simi walked up. "You okay Cassie?"

"Yeah Simi jusy freaking out." She quickly grabbed the book and shoved it into her bag.

Suddenly her neck burned causing her to hiss and reach up tearing the bandage from her neck. The bite mark seemed to almost glow red as its burning intensified.

"Cassie?" Simi put her arms around Cas. "Cassie what is it?"

"Simi it burns. "Her eyes began to water. "Get Akri Simi. Please I'm scared."

"Simi will get Akri." She disappeared.

Another searing pain jolted through her causing her to cry out. Sunchsine squated beside her. "You okay."

Cas wasn't paying attention she felt the presence. "What did you do to me?"

Everyone turned to see Jaden at the door. Cas stood up an with courage she didn't know she had she slapped him. "What did you do to me?"

Jaden growled and grabbed her by the arms and yanking her close. "You should know better."

She jerked back. "What'd you do to me? I fought Diamons I don't evern know how to fight. An how can i move things?"

He crossed his arms. "I did nothing that was all you."

She took a step back."Why are you here?"

His eyes gleamed as he licked his lips with a sudden smile. Cas stepped back her hand going to her neck ."Blood? That was my payment wasn't it."

"No it wasn't your payment an you should know not to question me."

She didn't believe him. "Tell me the truth was my blood your payment?"

"No my dear it was a perk of our deal. An might I say I've not tasted something so sweet," he stepped forward,"So rich," another step," so succulent it only wetted my taste for more."

"Leave her alone." Julian grabbed Cas and pulled her behind him, Kyrian, Talon, Valarius, and Vane and Fang.

Jaden laughed. "You guys think if I really want her you'd be able to stop me."

Before they could answer Jaden disappeared and a gasp made them turn to see Jaden behind Cas his arms around her holding her to him. "You see if I wanted to I could just take her now. But I need her here. She had a purpose to fulfill." He lifted a hand and trailed his finger over the bite mark making it bleed. Using the same finger he whiped up the blood and drew it to his lips. "Uhm! So good what's one more taste." He lowered his head.

"JADEN!" They turned to see Simi had returned with Ash.

"Ah! Acheron how are you?"

"Let her go!"

"What?" Jaden acted innocent as he rubbed his cheek against Cas's face making her swallow in fear.

Ash tilted his glasses so only Jaden saw his eyes were red. "Let her go! NOW!"

"Fine." He leaned down and kissed Cas's ear. "Until next time dear." He let her go and disappeared.

Ash turned to Cas. "You okay Cassie?"

Cas let out a shuddered breathe and ran to Ash wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared Akri."

Ash stiffened a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the woman he had start to come to believe as a daughter. He kissed he top of her head. "Don't worry nothing with hurt you anymore i promise."

Simi squealed and jumping over wrapped her arms around both Cas and Ash ,causing them to laugh. He opened his arms and pulled Simi close holding both his girl close to him a moment before letting them go.

He whiped a tear from Cas's check. "You get everything you needed?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He sensed her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"How can I move things with my mind?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Is there anything you can do to this thing on my neck?"

"I'll try." He rasied his hand to her neck an healed her. "There you'll only have to have the scar,"

"Thats alright thank you."

At this time Cherif walked in and looked around. "Cas Simi did you get what you needed..." He sensed the change in the room. "What did I miss?"

Ash looked down at Cas. "Cassie thiere is someone I want you to meet."

"Okay."

Ash looked up. "Cherif take her satuff to Sanctuary and unload it into her room get those brothers of your to help if need be."

"You got it."

"Thanks." He looked at Cas. "Come on." He put his arms around her and disappeared.

Before Simi could leave Bride stopped her. "Simi who is that?"

Simi smiled. "She is my new sister.'

"Sister?"

"Yep Akri and Akra Tory are adopting her." With that she left.


	8. Who she really is

When Cas blinked again she felt her mouth drop. SHe was on a sandy beach over looking a beautiful ocean. She looked around and saw the gorgous home in the distance. Wait beautiful home secret beach on a private island they scream one specific Chthonian.

She looked up at Ash an gasped he had changed his clothes. "How did you do that?" He now wore black board shorts with a black tank his hair in a messy pony tail. "How can I do that?"

Ash smirked down at Cas her cheeks red from the sun. With a tought he changed her clothes for her. "Better?"

Cas looked at herself and gasped. She wore flip flops and a blue and white tie dye one piece bathring suit and what looked like a dress but it was just a cover. She smirked up at Ash. "A one piece?"

Ash gave her a playful scowl. "Now you are my daughter that is what you'll wear around me."

"Fine Akri."

"An there is the man of the hour."

Cas looked to the waves an saw a man on a surfboard. "Is that Savitar?"

Ash chuckled at the awe an admiration in Cas's voice. "Yep an just so you know I burned his page from your book. No one is to know what you know about him."

"Understood."

The man suddenly disappeared from he waves. "Where did he go?"

"Who is this Acheron?"

Cas gasped an turned looking at the man beside Ash.

"Savitar this is Cassie Katsaros, Cas this is Savitar."

"Oh my Castiel you're eyes really are purple."

Savitar raised a brow. "An your different." He noticed the scar on her neck. "Jaden?"

Ash crossed his arms. " He drank from her when he pulled her from her world."

"Her world?"

"I'm not from here."

"I know Expecially with those powers."

"Powers."

"Lets just say little one your in for an adventure."

Cas looked at Ash in a state of panic. " Akri I don't want powers that'll make me a beacon to Diamons. I'm just gonna be a target for every soul sucking monster."

Ash placed his hands on her shoulder." Breathe Cas just breathe."

Savitar looked on in facination. "Oh an you didn't come from a different world."

Cas looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Its hard to tell an I can't place the orgin but you we're born in this realm. The realm of Dark-Hunters, Weres and gods. But you were taken to the realm in which you grew up."

"But my mother?"

"She was your real mother. You both were sent to the other realm/"

"Why?" She was trying to keep from getting upset again.

Ash brushed her curls from her face. "Don't worry Uncle Savitar will try to find out for you."

Savitar looked at Ash and smiled before lookin back at Cas. "I will find out all I can for you."

"Thank you. " Cas walked up and hugged Savitar.

Savitar stood stiff a moment before he wrapped his arms around the woman. Savitar then conjured three towels an they sat on the sand talked, Savitar and Ash asking many questions. As the time passed Cas became sleepy. After answering another question she gave in to her tired eyes and let herself slip into a peaceful sleep.

"Ash you want to go put her to bed?"

"What?" Ash looked over and saw Cas asleep with her head on Savitar's shoulder. He cucckled and leaning over her picked her up cradling her close to his chest as he would Simi. Cas sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Savitar smiled. "You've seemed to become attached. How does Tori feel about this."

Ash chuckled knowing what Savitar ment. "She loves we have snother daughter."

"Daughter?" But don't you hvae an effect on her?"

"Nope. She sees me as Simi does a father. An that is just how she acts, like a daughter."

Savitar folded his arms "There is something carasmatic about her. She seems so easily added to groups. Like you know she'll be loyal to the core."

"Indeed she does. Well I'm gonna get hre to her room. See you around Uncle Savitar!"

Savitar laughed. "Uncle Savitar?"

Ash disappeared only to reappear in the foyer of the Peltier house. As he walked upstairs he passed Cherif.

"Is her room ready?"

"Yeah Aimee just finished the bed. Is she okay?"

"Just exhaused."

"I'm sure shopping with Simi will do that." Cherif followed Ash upstairs." Why is she dressed like that?"

Ash looked down kicking himsefl for fogetting to change her clothing when they came in. He saw Cherif looked her over a moment stopping himself from growling. Wait he was his daughter but until he was told other wise she was human and a grown woman men will look at her. With a though he changed her clothing into pajamas.

"We went to see Savitar."

Cherif opened the door for Ash. "When your done come down to the office Aimee wants to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay." Cherif left.

Ash pulled the blankets back and laid Cas down. Pulling he blankets up he covered her up. He went to turn when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Akri."

He turned to see her eyes were slightly opened. He squated beside her. "What is it Cassie?"

She sighed. "Can you sit with me till I fall back asleep?"

Ash was taken by surprise and since he was so tall he just sat on a foot stool. His hand going up to stroke her firey red curls which he hate to think almost resembles Artemis's hair. No the goddess hair was a blond red no his Cas's hair was like actual fire. He looked down and saw the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked down. "What if the nightmare comes back?"

"Nightmare?"

"My first night I had a nightmare of Jaden winning taking me away and tortuing me for his pleasure draining me of blood to quinch his thrist. I ccan't go through that dream again."

Ash held his fury for the demon who terrorized his daughter. "You won't my dear."

"But..."

"No sweatheart I'll make sure of it."

She was quiet a moment and he though she was asleep when she asked softly."Can i ask one more thing Akri?"

"Go ahead."

"May I see your eyes?"

Ash stiffened for a moment thinking how people would react to his silver eyes. With a deep breathe he reached up and pulled off the sunglasses. Cas reached up and trached his eyes.

"They are beautiful Akri."

"You know enough to know not everyone thinks so."

"I do though." SHe was silent a moment. "I wish i had silver eyes."

Ash looked up and was shocked to see her beautiful ice blue eyes swirl and turned to mercury silver like his. He wanted to say something but he held himself back. "Sleep Cassie and wake up well rested I promise there will be no nightmnare." He placed his fingers on her forehead nad he heard her softly start to snore and hoped his trick worked. Getting up he turned off the light and closed the door.

Heading downstair he went to Aimee's office nad was surprised to see her Fang, Dev, Remi, and Cherif there.

Aimee looked up."How is she?"

"Asleep."

Remi crossed his arms. "How the hell is she and what is she?"

He looked at the bear."She is my daughter now bear that is all you need to know."

Aimee placed a hand on Remi's arm."So she'll cause no problems?"

"No. Though I have a feeling about coming and seeing you tomorrow about trying to work here while she is staying her. I think she is trying to show she can be of some use."

"An what do you think about it?"

"It'll keep her busy. Me and Savitar will find out as much as possible about her."

Cherif looked up. "If she is gonna work her then the is something you need to know about Ash. I think she is in danger."

"Why?"

"Well today a biker group came in and caused trouble and she fought like a warrior someone who has spent thier entire life being trained."

"And she is in danger why?"

Fang stepped up."When we were outnumbered two men showed up to help clear out the bikers . But when it was over they stayed a moment and one just staired at Cas. They both jsut staired at her. Even when i dismissed them adn pulled her away it was like they couldn't take thier eyes off her."

Cherif looked up. "An while we were out today we spotted them all day one time it was like they were following her and then we saw them outside of Bride's shop."

Ash growled at the thought of someone threatening his daughter. "What do they look like."

Aimee smirked, "Can do you one better it's the reason I wanted tot alkt to you." SH epulled out a folder and pulled out two pictures. "This is fromt he survalence camera. I want to find out what I can because if they are gonna be trouble then I need to know."

Ash took the photos."Consider it done. If they come in again do nothing unless they do something to threaten anyone expecially Cassie." With that he left and returned to Savitar's island. "Savitar?"

The surfer looked up. "What is it Ash?"

"There are men following Cas around." He handed him the folder as he heard Tori's call. "Damn it. Tori's calling. Can you please find out what you can and let know."

Savitar smirked. "Anything for my niece." Ash left and Savitar opened the folder and looked at the picture. His eyes widened as he reconized the men. "Now why would you two be following Cas"

He went into his home and went to the atrium. Using his powers he called on the one man he knew would know.

"Why do you summon me Chthonian?"

Savitar looked upon the old man. "Why are your sons following around my niece?"

The man laughed. "Your niece?"

Savitar scowled. "Asheron's adopted daughter. Your sons have been seen following her around."

The man laughed. "Who knows maybe they found thier new conquest."

"Cassie Katsaros is not a conquest."

The old man stiffened at the name. "Cassie Katsaros? You must me mistaken. She is dead."

Savitar raised a brow. "Really then who is the woman who has became my neice?"

"I don't know but it isn't Cassie Katsaros."

"An why is that?"

"Because I had Balder kill her when she was a toddler. Her and her mortal mother."

Savitar was appauled. "What? Why?"

"Because they were not worthy of Azgard. They were pest an dealt as such."

Savitar made a picture appear in his hand. "Then who is this?"

The man looked at the picture. "Not possible."

"So not so dead afterall."

"I'd reconized those ice blue eyes and fire hair anywhere."

"So this is the toddler you tried to have killed."

"Nay my son would never diobey me."

Savitar crossed him arms. "Balder is the god of justice and I am sure if he sees and injustice he would deal with it properly."

The old man growled. "Noooo she can not live she was meant to die."

Savitar stepped forward." An that will never happen. If my theory is correct then you'll not only have to go through me and Acheron as well has some weres it looks like you'll also have to go through a couple of your sons."

"No I'll..."

"Our buisness is finished so long Odin." With the the old man disappeared.

Savitar looked at the picture of Cas he conjured and then and there promised that he would do all in his power to protect the woman who is becoming his niece.


	9. Getting ready for a job

The sound of loud knocking woke Cas up the next morning. She pulled the cover her head with a groan wanting to slip back into the darkhunter dream she had been having. Why must they wake her now? They knocked again louder.

"Go away Nathaniel you can cook your own breakfast. Leave me alone."

She heard a sligh laugh outside the door and what made her freeze it was a female.

"Nathanial?"

"Cassie wake up its Aimee."

Cas shot up. "Shit wasnt all a dream." She got up and pratically ran to open the door. Aimee stood there with a perplexed look on her face. Cas swallowed. "Mrs. Kattalakis."

Aimee smiled. "Just call me Aimee... So who is Nathanial?"

Cas blushed. "My roommate he would usually wake me up to have me cook breakfast for him and his boyfriend Greg."

"You lived with two guys?"

"Hey it was fine I was gonna be best man at thier wedding..." SHe looked down. "Its starting to sink in a little I'll never see them again they were like brothers to me."

Aimee looked away a moment before looking back. "Ash said you had intention of asking me for a job at Sanctuary?"

"I did if you'd let me. I didn't want to just ist around and be a burden I wanted to earn my way."

"Alright well get dressed and come down to the office and well see what we can do to get you set up."

Cas squealed and hugged the bearswan."Oh thank you Aimee."

Aimee laughed. "Alright I'll met you down there." Aimee turned and left. Cas quickly turned shutting her door and got dressed.

Finally dressed in her jean shorts a black tank and her sneakers she went downstairs stopping outside of the office finally a little nervous. Talking a deep breathe she knocked.

"Come in."

Cas gulped that had sounded like Fang. Opening the door she walked in and sure enough Fang was seated behind a desk as Aimee sat beside sat infront of the desk he smiled and shot Cas a wink. There was an empty chair beside him and beside the empty chair was another man she knew was another Peltier but she couldn't figure out if it was Alian or Zar.

Aimee smiled."Cas come on in and have a seat."

Cas walked in and sat between Cherif and his brother."Is everything okay?"

Fang's features softened. "Yes there is no problem, well noth with you. It is just that to hire you we need some information."

The Peltier beside her finished. "An with you not being from around here that will be difficult." H eheld out his hand."I'm Alain Peltier."

Cas shook his hand. "So what do I need to do?"

"Well we will get the stuff we need but we need your information. Then we'll make the nessesary documents."

"Okay."

Alain pulled out a pen and a note pad. "Okay I'll ask a couple of questions an give the truth it'll make the process simple."When she nodded he continued. "Name?"

"Cassie Aurora Katsaros."

"Date of birth?"

"October 31st 1989"

"Mother and Father's name?"

"Mother Clara Katsaros Father unknown."

"You don't know your fathers name?"

"No mom said she was raped an he had nothing to do with us."

Alain sighed." Well in this case make up a name."

Cas thought a second before smiling. "Put down Oliver Queen." She laughed. "Uncle Malcom Merlyn cousins Barry Allan, and Sam and Dean Winchester."

Cherif leaned forward."Why those names specific?"

Cas smile widened. "Becasue Oliver Queen is the green Arrow, Malcom Merlyn in the Dark Archer, Barry Allan is the Flash and Sam and Dean are hunters of Ghosts and ghouls."

Cherif laughed as Alain smiled. "Okay now eyes hair height and weight."He rasied a hand to stop Cas. "I'll answer thos..."

The door opened an in walked Remi. Cas's breathe caught in her chest. He was in jogging pants and a tank his skin glisened with sweat. Cas's mouth went dry as her eyes raked over him feeling herself heat up. Holy Castiel he was hot.

"Dev said you wanted to see me?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah I wanted to see if you'd work tonight and I'll give you tomorrow off."

Ignornign the conversation Alain and Cherif looked at Cas as she watched thier brother. Alain swore he saw her eyes darkened with lust. Did his little brother know this woman wnated him. An something fierce if the blush and her squeezing her thighs together was any indications. But what does his brother think of the woman. He smirked with a sudden idea. He looked at Remi who was about to leave.

"Remi."

"What?" It was apparent that Remi wanted to leave.

Alain leaned back as he and Cherif shared a look."Maybe you coule help me out with something.?"

"With what?"

"Well I'm going to have to create Cassie's records and wanted your opinion."

"Opinion on what?"

"A thourought discription of her."

Cas gaped at Alain. "I'm right her an I can bloody well discribe myself better then he can."

Alain raised a brow. "Really? Test it. Remi you and Cherif give your opinion. Hair color?"

Cas's chin went up. "Brownish-red. "

"Firery red." Cas glared at Remi who crossed his arms as if nothing mattered.

Alain smirked at his plan. "Eye color."

"Blue."

"Deep ice blue that almost is glowing." Cherif smirked knowing what his brother was doing an even though he told him to comment Cherif knew it was wise to stay quiet and let these two duke it out.

"Height?"

"5'8"

"6 feet"

Cas growled. "Really?"

Alain laughed."Weight?"

Cas stood up and glared at Remi. "If you answer that you are dead." She saw Aimee and Fang trying not to glared at Remi daring him to answer. She watched as Remi's eyed moved not away as she had hoped but they raked over her from her toes to the top of her head. An the slowly ascention had her blood boiling with rage or lust she didn't know...

"180"

Cas growled. "No one asked you."

Alain laughed."I did."

"Well now you two had your fun I had enough. "She grabbed the uniform domr the desk. "I'll be at work on 1 hour." As she walked out her shoulder bumped Remi's . Remi growled and grabbing Cas's arm he pushed her against the wall.

Alain and Cherif were on thier feet in a second but Cas held up her hand stopping them. SHe glared at Remi. "Remo back off."

He growled. She took a deep breathe closing her eyes containing her anger. "Back off now."

He didn't move the others were about to intervien but stoped when they saw Cas's muscles coil. Remi watched as Cas opened her eyes and saw they started to swirl green a second before she expoded.

Cas growled and kicked out making her heel collide with Remi's groin. As Remi doubled ove rher punched him in the throat, folloing up with a kick to the back of the knee forcing Remi to fall to his knees. As he landed Cas grabbed a five inch thick book from behind her and swung it catching Remi across the cheek almost kncoking off balance.

When she turned bacl around she froze at the realization of what just happened. SHe looked at the book in her hand and at Remi who she knew was still because he was angry and was trying not to kill her. She looked around and the stunned faces. "What did I just do?" SHe dropped the book and looked at Remi. "I'm sorry I don't know were that came from I don't..." SHe turned and ran out.

Remi slowly got to his feet the soreness in his knee leavingas it healed. He could feel the small cut on he cheek already healing.

Aimee stepped up to him. "You alright." When he grunted her continued. "Good now go apologize."

Remi looked at his sister in shock. "What?"

"Go apologize. SH eis Ash's family nw so go say your sorry."

Remi glared at his sister and growled."If I go near her right now I'll kill her."

Alain waljke dup. "She was shocked she actually fought back."

Cherif spoke up. "I heard her tell Ash she never kne whow to fight before hse came here."

Fang leaned back in his chair. "An she was surprised to learn of her powers."

"Powers?"

"Yeah at Bride's stop she displayed a show of telekenisis an she freaked out." He glared." An then Jaden showed up. She actually slapped him. Before Ash came Jaden was about to bit eher again."

Remi looked at Fang. "That Bastard tried to bite her agian?"

Aimee looked up. "You knew it was Jaden?"

"First ngiht she told both me and Ash."

Alain looked around an sighed. "You guys are more concerned on Jaden's involvement an what she can do none of yuou have thought about how she is dealing with all this." With that he left and went up to the Peltier house. Following her scent he easily found her room. He gently knocked.

"Go away." It almsot sounded liek she was crying.

"Cas it's Alain can I come in please?"

There was a pause. "It's unlocked."

Alain walked in an closed the door. He turned to see Cas laid on her stomach looking at her phone tears rolling down she cheek. He sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Still not sure. I thought it was the best thing ever coming here. Now I want to know why? An why had it changed me."

"Changed you? How?"

Cas pulled up a picture of herself."This is what I looked like before comeing here."

Alain looked at the picture. "It is still you ther only different I really see is that your features enhansed, Your hair darkened and your eyes lightnened."

She sat up. "Is Remi okay?"

Alain smiled. "He's fine. You care about him don't you."

She quickly changed the subject."An the fighting I never knew how."

"An now?"

"I don't know I feel like me but different."

"Maybe your just confised. You just need someone to keep an eye on you."

Cas sat up strighter. "I'm not Bastian or Gideon I don't need to be watched."

Alain looked on in shocked. "How do you know those names."

Cas sighed drawing ehr knees to her chest and setting ehr chin on her knees "Gideon adn Bastien Peltier our borhters both deased it is why Mama Peltier created Sactuary."

Alain eye narrowed. "How do you know?"

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Only Ash knows this."

"I promise."

Cas sighed an leaning over grabbed a large bag. Pulling it into her lap she opened it. "Ive got to put these up but here." SHe handed him the back binder.

Alain read through it then looked up/ "How?"

"Where I am from the Sactuary and everything here are just stories."

"Impossible."

She pulled out Night's play." Here."

Alain scanned the book then looked at the end where it involvent the Peltiers. He then closed the book an handed it back to Cas. How is this possible?"

Cas pulled her knew back to her chest again wrappingher arms arounsd her legs.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm scared. I mean I had wished to be in thie world to experience the wonder of the supernatural but I'm scared about how I have changed. About the things I can do."

Alain saighed an leaning over pulled the trembling woman into his arms. "It'll be okay." As she settled down Alain gave a small laugh.

Cas looked up. "What?"

"Just something some fo my brother said about you."

She raised a brow. "What did they say?"

"That your adorable an within five seconds of meeting you we'd turn into concerned big brothers. An they're right something about you make you feel like a loveable little sister."

Cas smiled. "Really?"

"Yep."

Cas sighed. "I just hope a certain bear doens't think the same way."

Alain chuckled. "I actually think you could be a perfect amtch for Remi."Alain got up. "Now I need to get the paperwork done. So you get dressed and head back down to work."

"Thanks Alain."

Alain looked at her. "If you have a dought about your new look don't you look beautiful."

Cas blushed." You have to say that your my brother."

Alain laughed. "I know but it is the truth. Now get ready and get to work we wouldn't want you fired before you even start." Alain kissed her forehead and left for her to get ready.


End file.
